


Ash it’s just a pumpkin!

by red_glitter_reaper



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and Eiji are adorable, Atticus Callenreese, Family, Gay Parents, Halloween, IT’S THE GREAT PUMPKIN ASH!!!, M/M, Randomness, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 14:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16451816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_glitter_reaper/pseuds/red_glitter_reaper
Summary: This is just a short side story from “Don’t leave me”. (It has no affect on my main story, this is off on its own)It’s their first Halloween as a family. Eiji is all excited to take Atticus to pick out a Halloween costume and decorate some.





	Ash it’s just a pumpkin!

**Author's Note:**

> This has no affect on my main story, this was just a small side story I had in mind. Just some fun and humor for Halloween. Hope you enjoy a side adventure from “Don’t Leave me”. 
> 
> (This was done on my phone sorry for spoofs and errors.)

Eiji woke up excited, it was Halloween! His first Halloween with his small family. He jumped out of bed and looked outside. It was sunny, he grabbed his phone and ran into the small nursery. He picked up Atticus who was still waking up. 

“Pop-pop” Atticus mumbled looking at Eiji. 

“Come on buddy!!” He smoothed out Atticus’s messy blonde hair. 

He grabbed some clothes for him and quickly dressed him. He set him down in the living room and ran to get him some puffs and juice. Atticus stood up and waddled over to his toy box. Eiji came back and handed Atticus his juice and puffs, he took them he took a sip of the juice and threw the puffs to the side. Eiji went back into the bedroom, trying not to wake Ash. Eiji changed and grabbed his phone. He looked at the time, he was meeting their neighbor Mrs. Chavez at 10 am to get some Halloween decorations and Atticus a costume. It was 915. So he was doing good on time. He went back into the nursery to pack up a diaper bag. Atticus was throwing toys around in the living room. He waddled down the hall and tried to push open the master bedroom door. He squeezed threw the crack. He looked at his toy and at Ash. He chucked the toy at Ash’s head. Ash stirred and sat up. 

“What—Who?”

“DADDY!!!!” He shrieked. 

Ash got up and picked up Atticus, he gave him a smooch on the cheek. He went into the nursery where Eiji was. He stood by the door. When Eiji turned around he let out a yelp in surprise. 

“I’m sorry, I thought I shut the door all the way. I didn’t want to wake you.”

“Doom” Atticus said. 

“It’s okay, where are you going?”

“Atticus and I are meeting Mrs. Chavez for some Halloween shopping.”

“Oh...” Ash said a bit nervous and squeezed Atticus. Eiji looked at his watch and saw it was getting a bit late. He put the backpack on. He went to reach for Atticus who grabbed onto Ash and let out a small cry. 

“It’s okay buddy. You and pop pop are going to have fun today.” He handed over Atticus who started crying, he looked around and found a pacifier and stuck it in Atticus’s mouth. 

“We’ll be back in a little bit, try and get some more sleep.” He gave Ash a kiss, Atticus was still fusing and weeping. 

Eiji ran next door and knocked. Atticus was finally calming down some. Mrs. Chavez answered the door with a bright beaming smile. 

“Good morning boys!!! Who’s ready for some shopping!!” She heard Atticus sniffling, “Oh is he cranky this morning?”

“He’ll be fine, he didn’t want to leave Ash. Those two have become inseparable.”

“Awww sweetie we will have fun!” She said rubbing at Atticus’s back. 

She locked up her door, they headed out. It was a semi warm October day. The colorful leaves decorating the ground. Stores decorated for Halloween. They headed into the first shop, the doors bell jingled and the creak of the wood floors when they stepped in. Atticus looked around and fussed some to be put down so he could walk. Eiji put him down, he looked around now that some of the decorations were eye level with him on the floor. A store employee came over and greeted them. Atticus got spooked and ran behind Eiji. 

“Is there anything I can help you find?”

“No, just looking” 

They went over by some decorations and costumes. Atticus saw a fluffy thick pumpkin costume. He poked at it in excitement. 

“A-Are you sure? You don’t like the kitty one or the baymax one?” 

“Noooo!” 

“Well I think you’ll be the cutest pumpkin on the block!!!” Mrs. Chavez said. 

Eiji sighed and took the costume, he grabbed some other decorations and paid. They stepped back onto the street. Eiji smiled at seeing the excitement sparkling in Atticus’s green eyes. He took a photo on his phone of Mrs. Chavez pointing at a decoration holding Atticus. He texted it to Ash. They went into another store, to get some apple cider and apple juice. The store smelled of pumpkin spice. Atticus let out a sneeze. 

“Pop-pop I no like.” He said tugging at Eijis pants. 

“Okay buddy come on.” He picked him up, they stepped back outside. He sat down on a hay block and took out a sippy cup to fill with the juice. 

“It’s a really nice day for trick or treating today.” Mrs. Chavez perked up. 

“It is, I hope I can get Ash to go along with it.”

“I’m sure he wouldn’t miss out on his sons first trick or treat adventure.”

“Ya,I hope” he muttered. 

They finished up and headed back to the apartment. Kids were running around in their costumes and shrieking in excitement. Eiji opened the apartment door. Ash was sitting and watching tv. Atticus ran over to Ash tripping a couple times. 

“Daddy! Daddy! Look!” He said trying to hold up his costume. 

Ash looked at it, and tried to hide his fear. He looked at Eiji and gave him a serious and mad face. 

“Isn’t it just adorable for our SON Ashy.” Eiji said sternly. 

“Ya, freaking adorable.” He mumbled and smiled.

“I’m going to get him ready for trick or treating.”

“Wait, what?”

“Uh ya it’s Halloween, also Mrs. Chavez and her husband are coming by for dinner later.” 

“Okay. Thanks for asking me first.”

“Anytime!” He said sarcastically and picked up Atticus to get him ready. Ash sighed and pushed his glasses up. He figured this was going to be a long night. A few minutes later Atticus waddled out in a poofy pumpkin costume beaming with smiles. Ash felt scared but then started to giggle. 

“Oh my god you look so cute”

“Scary Pumpkin” Atticus tried to say, probably sounded more “swary plukin”

Ash got up and picked up Atticus smiling, “ You are the most terrifying fluffy pumpkin”

“BOO!” Atticus said giggling. 

Eiji smiled looking at them, he took a photo. He came and patted Ash on the shoulder and gave Atticus a kiss. 

“Are you guys ready to go trick or treating?”

Ash nodded, he didn’t feel afraid. He felt excited, this was going to be the most fun Halloween.


End file.
